West Woods Wiki
[[The Current Vote|'The Current Vote']]' - OPEN!' Headline Polls How are you liking Lucy's special edition so far? I'm confused (Ask me questions on my profile if you are confused) Excited to read more! Surprised! I had no idea her kithood was like this. Not really a fan. What game do you want to see published first? Without a Mother Robinpaw, Robinpaw Progeny in Tickets Foundations Maybe you can publish another minigame like the hunt How about trying more speedpaints on the characters? I actually want to see more animations like Welcome to the Black Parade I actually want to see more short animations (memes) like Lunarclaw likes her privacy Who's your favorite classic character? Bramblestar Lilacpath Moss-shadow (glitches and all!) Darkclaw Hollypelt Cottonpaw Dustpaw Milkywillow Goldenstrike Liontail Which topic would you like to see more in the games? (You can vote more than once. You can refresh the page and cast another vote) Abandonment/ family negligence Family separation (like divorce or cheating) Excessive pride and ego Suicide (of course not going to actually show that)/ depression LGBT characters and acknowledgement Self esteem/ wanting to look a certain way Abuse (Once a FireClan Warrior was removed because of this) War Natural disasters Religion (They all believe in the Place of Cold Waters currently, but SunClan might actually believe in something else since they also live with dogs and twolegs) Race (Alyssa is no longer alive so this will mainly be about the Clans arguing on whether SunClan should be allowed to have dogs as their "healers") Slavery (Not a thing yet, but can be incorporated) Kits and apprentices questioning authority (kind of like what Sliverstone did) Herb abuse (overdosing, using against purpose, killing with herbs, basically what Cookie does) Exile Clan members not accepting their leader Stories Needed These are the characters that need stories. Some only I could do because it deals with unreleased information. Our helpers that are willing to write a story must be familiar with the character and series they are in. Characters in need of stories Foxleap.png|Foxleap|link=Foxleap Shallowstripe.png|Shallowstripe|link=Shallowstripe Fisherclaw.png|Fisherclaw|link=Fisherclaw Moonheart woam.png|Moonheart|link=Moonheart Fallenfeather sketch.png|Fallenfeather|link=Fallenfeather Robinfur.png|Robinfur|link=Robinfur Quailkit.png|Quailkit|link=Quailkit Wisteriakit.png|Wisteriakit|link=Wisteriakit Moonkit.png|Moonkit|link=Moonkit Thunderkit.png|Thunderkit|link=Thunderkit Sandwhisker.png|Sandwhisker|link=Sandwhisker Crowfall.png|Crowfall|link=Crowfall Jade.png|Jade|link=Jade Swiftstorm.png|Swiftstorm|link=Swiftstorm Rye-0.png|Rye|link=Rye Crystal-0.png|Crystal|link=Crystal Owlpaw.png|Owlpaw|link=Owlpaw Kestrelpaw.png|Kestrelpaw|link=Kestrelpaw Ebonysong.png|Ebonysong|link=Ebonysong Shyeyes.png|Shyeyes|link=Shyeyes Mouseheart.png|Mouseheart|link=Mouseheart Slatepetal.png|Slatepetal|link=Slatepetal Stonefur.png|Stonefur|link=Stonefur Liontail.png|Liontail|link=Liontail Crashlily-0.png|Crashlily|link=Crashlily Tash.png|Tash|link=Tash Agatha.png|Agatha|link=Agatha Ester.png|Ester|link=Ester Shale.png|Slate|link=Slate Seerflower.png|Seerflower|link=Seerflower Seerstripe.png|Seastripe|link=Seastripe Loch.png|Loch|link=Loch Wysteria.png|Wysteria|link=Wysteria Xerus sketch.jpg|Xerus|link=Xerus Garble.png|Garble|link=Garble Future characters Future characters Bumblestripe.png|Bumblestripe|link=Bumblestripe Quailkit.png|Quailkit|link=Quailkit Hunt crescent.png|Crescentheart|link=Crescentheart Crowfall.png|Crowfall|link=Crowfall Crystal-0.png|Crystal|link=Crystal Characters in need of a page *Foxpaw *Petalfur *Jaystream Series Storyline ThunderClan was home to the future founder of BrambleClan. In fact, he was the leader, Bramblestar. Bramblestar was a good leader, and he did what he believed was best for his clan, but it was hard to protect them when most of the clan wasn't willing to follow his orders. Due to the reputation of his father, Bramblestar was seen as a ticking time bomb. Any moment, the clan believed he would turn on his clan. His mate, Squirrelflight, was one of the only cats who fully supported him.... [[Story Line|'Read the full story here!']] Wiki Helpers Here is a list of our main helpers whom of which you could ask about content. These helpers also write stories and manage the wiki pages to make sure all the links are working and stories connect with each other. With different characters, it's a lot of work to keep everything in order. Tansy.png|'SascavaHuski' Owner of games|link=http://westwoods.wikia.com/wiki/User:SascaWolf Hawkfeather2.png|'C-horse4' Character and idea creator|link=http://westwoods.wikia.com/wiki/User:C-horse4 Creamfrost.png|'Onecloud' Story writer|link=http://westwoods.wikia.com/wiki/User:Onecloud Alyssa FS.png|'WhaleLeap' Story writer|link=http://westwoods.wikia.com/wiki/User:WhaleLeap Whitefur.png|'HorseGirlForever' Story writer|link=http://westwoods.wikia.com/wiki/User:HorseGirlForever Stormclaw fallen stars.png|'Birdpelt' Story writer|link=http://westwoods.wikia.com/wiki/User:Birdpelt Badges Badge-edit-0.png Badge-picture-4.png Badge-love-5.png Badge-love-6.png You can earn badges on this wiki by editing pages, uploading photos and leaving comments. Each badge earns you points - the more points you get, the higher up the leaderboard you go! You'll find the badges you've earned on your user profile page. Find more information on badges here.